To Make It Official
by jadedlilgirl
Summary: AU. She has a secret. She was her tall, blonde and handsome secret. But what happens when someone finally offers Haruka some light? Will she stay as Michiru's secret or be someone elses truth?
1. Hidden

**NEW FIC. **

**DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi Owns SAILORMOON. Damn it.**

**Hope you like this one. Just highshoolish stuff really, nothing too profound. And once again, don't read me if you hate me, or if you doubt me, coz its just stupid if you review me and my habits rather than the fic I actually wrote. Tootles.**

* * *

'A secret. I am not ready to tell the world. I know I have her chained by the neck, I love her, I do. But I have to hide her. I have to keep us a secret. I am not ready to be judged. I am sorry, Haruka.' Those were her thoughts that day, she was not even paying attention to the blonde's pleas, she was sumbmerged in her own morbid thoughts.

She was etched deep in the nook of the blonde's shoulder. They were sleeping with just a blanket to cover them. The night's activities were tiring. After fighting over the same thing, they ended up making hot angry sex. She traced invisible patterns on the blonde's bare chest.

She is a lesbian. She can't be with a man. It is a proven fact, but why keep up with the facade? Fear. Fear of rejection. If the world rejects her, her life is over. And what of Haruka? She cannot dispose of her. Even if the blonde already tried to break-up with her several times, she always found a way to weasel her way back into the taller woman's embrace. She was deeply in love with Haruka. The only problem is no one knows. The bigger problem is, even Haruka.

"Nghhh..." Haruka stirred from her sleep. "You're up early." She got her Michiru-free arm and wrapped it around the aqua haired godess' lithe body.

"Hmm. I jsut want to see more of you and store it in my memory. So I don't miss you that much in school." Haruka laughed at Michiru's excuse.

"You know you wouldn't have to miss me if you tell everyone we're together. That way, we could spend as much time together regardless of everyone else's opinions." She smirked.

"Don't start Tenoh. I am not in the mood." And like the guilty culprit she is, she turned her back on the blonde and separated herself from the loving embrace they shared a few comments ago.

"Well, what mood are we talking about?" Haruka teased as she kissed Michiru's bare shoulders. But she was only responded to with a bitch fit.

"Tsk! Just go! Go home!" Michiru stood up and started picking up all of Haruka's clothing. She threw it at the blonde, Haruka only tried to dodge her hits, laughing at Michiru's desperate attempts. She was a spoiled brat. Haruka loved teasing her about it. Haruka caught both of Michiru's arms. If it was 2 arm wrestling Michiru would lose. But Haruka, she was in it for the pleasure of teasing Michiru and Michiru hated it.

"This is not funny Tenoh!" She shrieked.

"Well, I always find it amusing when you're angry and you start calling me 'Tenoh', I only want everyone to know you are mine as I am yours. I don't want anyone to hope that they would have you. Is that so much to ask, love?" The more Haruka made sense, the more Michiru hated her. Michiru hated the fact that Haruka challenged her rules of engagement. She loved the handsome racer with all her heart. But she really really needs to keep her a secret from her family. From society. From the school, because it would ruin the image her family helped create.

"Well I don't! I already told you what a relationship with me would be like! I gave you a choice! You could have taken it or left it. Well I guess you chose the first one. You can't change who I am. If you don't-" Haruka silenced her with a finger, but not lovingly.

"You know what, don't finish that sentence. I'm done. If you want me to go, coz you're not in the mood, I'll go." Haruka took all the clothes Michiru threw, and made haste with dressing up. She took her bag and her coat. Without saying a word, she left the naked Michiru alone. Michiru could hear Haruka's footsteps. She peeked through her window, she saw Haruka's retreating form, they had another quarrel. As usual, Haruka slammed the door to her car before speeding up into the night. It has been the last sound of her nights for the past 2 months, with Haruka wanting Michiru to admit their status to everyone, Michiru denying Haruka and tires screeching.

"I'll deal with this tomorrow night..." she said to no one in particular.

* * *

She was with her posse. The gay-bashing-rich-beyond-belief posse. And she was the group leader/over-achiever. It won't be long before... Haruka would grace her vision. They would never speak. They have become experts at ignoring each other in school. It was as if they didn't care about each other. And its the exact opposite of this behavior that makes Michiru needing and wanting. All of the students took their respectful seats leaving Michiru to her musings.

What they didn't know is that there is a new student who would complicate things by simply being truthful and completely ruin Michiru's complicated relationship set-up with Haruka.

"Good morning class, we have a new student, please introduce yourself." Professor Hibari announced, everyone was paying attention specially the boys, Michiru checked if Haruka would care, but blonde's head remained low and uninterested. A small smile escaped Michiru's lips, she was satisfied.

"Good morning. My name is Michelle Evans, I'm from LA. And I am proud to be a lesbian." All the boys cheered her on, and when Michiru looked at Haruka's direction, she saw that the blonde finally paid attention to the new student. This angered Michiru, specially when she saw the new student was staring at Haruka. It was then that she noticed, there was an empty seat next to Harukas, she broke her pencil, no, not just the lead, her whole pencil in half.

"Oh Mah God, Michi, siryoozlee... you're like, the strongest person evah." And her posse cheered her on when she broke the pencil single handedly. She looked at Michelle then the empty chair then Professor Hibari then Haruka... waiting...

"Ok, Michelle, you may sit next to Tenoh-san."

Michiru was paying attention to Michelle's every move, her tucking-the-hair-behind-the-ear routine, the half-smiling-yet-fully-smiling-with-the-eyes-routine, then sitting next to Haruka, she saw Haruka face the new girl, they seem to be chatting about something.

Michiru was specially annoyed. And was even specially annoyed when Haruka sat with her, with Michelle, side by side during lunch. Michiru gritted her teeth through out the whole day.

* * *

4:15.

Finally the moment Michiru was waiting for. She was waiting and waiting for Haruka behind the music hall. But Haruka wasn't there.

15 minutes later.

Haruka still was not there.

25 minutes later...

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. I-" Before Haruka could finish her sentence, Michiru slapped her. "What the hell was that for?!" Haruka rubbed the sore spot on her cheek.

"No one has ever made me wait for so long. Where have you been?" Michiru demanded to know.

"Wow. Sorry princess. Where have I been? Well, hmm. Let me think. I made my first friend today so I accompanied her to her apartment." Not what Michiru wants to hear. So Michiru went hitting Haruka with her hundred back-hands and hundred slaps.

"What the- Michi- stop this!"

"Uh... am I interrupting anything?" Michiru and Haruka's necks snapped when they heard an intruder. It was the brunette new student.

"Michelle, uhm... well... no... I was just..." Haruka tried to form words but failed to do so.

"No. What the hell are you talking about you lesbians?! Eww... stay away from me." That's the last thing Michiru said before storming out of the scene. Haruka sweat dropped and so did Michelle.

"Uhm, prissy." Michelled stated.

"Truly." Haruka trailed off. They looked at each other before laughing.

"So, fellow lesbian, wanna have coffee?" She smiled at Haruka, the blonde could only scratch her head.

"I'm more of a tea person."

"I have that as well."

"Oh... okay then."

* * *

Michiru regretted leaving Haruka, instead of spending her usual 4 hours with the blonde, she would only get to spend 2. All because of the new student. She finally heard a knock on her condo unit. It was Haruka.

"Where have you been?!" She was happy but at the same time annoyed.

"Well you're the one who left me alone there, I wasn't sure if you still wanted me to go here or not!" Michiru was taken aback, usually Haruka resorted to sarcasm when she was annoyed, but never to raising her voice.

"Well, maybe if you keep your hands to yourself and not all over the new student, I would never have -" Haruka laughed.

"You have no right to be jealous Michiru. You wanted this. This is how you planned everything to be. I didn't do anything with that girl. Let's just make it official. Come on. I love you." Haruka stepped closer to Michiru, their forehead touching each other. Michiru could only sigh in Haruka's ways of showing her affections.

"I love you Haruka, but I can't. You know we can't" Haruka only grunted. "Come on. Forgive me. This is just one of those hurdles in a relationship." Haruka grunted again.

"What we have is a hidden relationship. If it is a hurdle thats one big ass hurdle. You know if you have to tick a relationship status, our relationship status, we would be "its complicated" or "in an open relationship". What do you think?" Michiru's eyes squinted.

"We so are not in an open relationship!" She slapped Haruka's arm.

"Ouch!"

"We are not in an open relationship, do you understand!" She slapped the blonde again.

"Fine. Fine! We're not! I get it! Geez!"

And like usual, they had hot angry sex.

* * *

Michelle smiled at herself in the mirror. Haruka left her wallet behind, which gave her a reason to be closer to the blonde. She held the wallet close to her chest before putting it away. She carefully placed it in her bag before turning the lights off.

'So cute... She's so cute.'

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Reviews reviews. I always need a new fic in order to finish the other fics, I don't know, I have a fanfic shortage insecurity. Lol. anyways, heres to helping me finish my other fics. **


	2. Painstaking

**Wow. It has been a friggin' while. I am so sorry for leaving this hanging for years. I just wasn't inspired to write anything.**

* * *

I wasn't inspired to write anything creative at all. But I think now, I am ready. Let's give it a go, shall we?

The Brunette was holding Haruka's wallet when she noticed a photo that was kept well-hidden. It was a photo of "Princess Michiru Kaioh", she wrinkled her nose in disdain. 'What does Haruka see in that little mermaid anyways?' she pondered. Shrugging it off, she prepared herself for school.

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Michiru, darling, its Mum and Dad!"

Michiru's eyes instantly widened. She slapped Haruka hard in the face to wake her up.

"Ow! Why you- hmpfff" She covered Haruka's mouth and made telepathic gestures to say that they have to remain absolutely quiet.

"Michiru, hime-chan, are you alright in there?" That was Michiru's dad. Haruka's eye widened, she immediately gathered all her things and put her clothes on.

"Where do you expect me to hide?" She hissed at Michiru. Michiru, in an obvious panic just shoved her at the open window, forgetting all about the narrow ledge the property has.

'Fuck! I am gonna die.' Haruka looked at what's underneath and she notice she wasn't wearing any pants.'Double Shit!' As she fumbled with her bag while trying to put her trousers on, sha managed to have a glimpse at Michiru's parents.

"Darling, how are you doing?" Michiru's mother had a tinge of Aqua in her hair but has whitened a bit overtime. She has the same grace and ellegance. The blonde couldn't help but smile at the resemblance. Michiru's Father on the other hand, caused her to gulp. He was tall, Blonde with an Arnold Schwarzenneger build plus he's wearing a Business Suit. Which makes him look like an assassin- a trained assassin. Haruka shuddered at the thought.

"What was that?" Michiru's father looked at the window. 'Shit! He's an assassin for sure.' Haruka backed away from the window tiptoeing on the ledge and then-

"What was what Daddy? Its probably nothing." Michiru grabbed her father's arm and pulled him away from the window.

KABLAM!

Michiru rolled her eyes in annoyance. 'Just stand still Haruka! How hard is that?' The whole family motioned towards the window and saw nothing. Michiru was quite surprised. She looked at the bin and there was Haruka, quite possibly in pain. She had this urge to call out to her lover but instead she shut window and blinds.

Haruka just sat there, contemplating, with her broken arm. She looked above and saw Michiru's worried face, she thought Michiru would atleast let her guard down around her parents and rescue Haruka from her unsightly and painful predicament. Instead, all she got was - Michiru's back to her, again. Michiru's shutting the windows/blinds again. Michiru is ashamed of her, again. A tear crept from her eyes but instead of bawling her eyes out for the girl who has her heart, she chose to get angry at the girl who is ashamed of what they have. She calmly, quietly and hurriedly collected her self, got out of that dump bin.

"Ow! Holy drag queen!" She accidentally hurt her broken left arm. "Fuck this! This aint worth it, all for a pair of tits. Fuck" Haruka was almost going to punch the bin but decided against it. She retreated back to her domain, where she stayed with her adopted baby sister and Aunt.

Michiru waited until her parents went away. She frantically went downstairs to check on Haruka - in the dumpbin. It was quite a nasty fall, but it had a lot of cushion. So it would only be a minor injury -max! 'I'd make it up to you baby, I swear. God, I am so sorry.'

"Ruka? Baby? They're gone you can come back to the unit now. Ruka?" She looked everywhere. She knows Haruka went home. Another argument. She'll fix this tomorrow... or so she thought.

* * *

Haruka sat there, alone, just listening to the ocean's crashing waves. That's what she feels, she keeps on crashing on rocks believing that if she backs up she would just somehow find her way back to the middle of the ocean - but here she his. Continuosly crashing. She gave out one big sigh.

"You look a bit down..." She looked at the owner of the voice, it was Michelle Evans. Beutiful Brunette with Honey dipped hair.

"Life sucks sometimes you know. You want a can?" Haruka reached for a canned beverage to which Michelle responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Dr. Pepper?" She grabbed it anyways.

"I thought since you were American, you'd prefer it over Pocari." They both laughed.

"So... Uhm... Do you have a girlfriend? You- are a lesbian r-right?" She almost literally hit herself in the head. Haruka just laughed.

"No. I just dress like a man so I could attract men who are atrracted to men." Haruka jested, Michelle just playfully slapped her in the arm.

"Silly. Hey, we're gonna be late for school. Better start walking!" Haruka just smiled and nodded. It was then that Michelle noticed how awkwardly Haruka was trying to hold her left arm up. "Uhm... maybe drop by at my house first."

* * *

Michiru was looking around in class. Haruka's chair was empty, so was Michelle's, and so help her God, if Haruka show's up with that brunette. She will give Haruka a good hiding tonight.

Five minutes before the class - the pair showed. Haruka never acknowledging her once. It made Michiru feel uneasy. She noticed plaster bandages on Haruka's arm too. 'She must have hurt herself when she fell... Shit. I have to make it up to her.'

She just watched in envy as Michelle confidently talks to Haruka, without any care for rumors or other people's opinions. Throughout the duration of the class Michiru's eyes were fixated on Haruka. Haruka wasn't giving any codes for her to see.

_Flashback#_

_It was that day, three years ago, she found herself attracted to the blonde. They have already started their secret relationship. But since they cannot let anyone know, Haruka decided to have signals to say to each other without anyone knowing or noticing in class._

_"Okay, if I scratch my head with my right hand, that means I want you." Haruka immediately scratches her head. Michiru just laughed._

_"If I scratch my head with my left hand, it means - I miss you."_

_"If I pinch my right earlobe, it means - I love you so much" Haruka pinched her right earlobe and so did Michiru, they kissed briefly._

_"Okay, stop distracting me, If I pinch my left earlobe that means - I'm sorry." Michiru pinched her left earlobe. Haruka looked at her questioningly._

_"I am so sorry for making this so hard on you." Haruka just smiled at her before they shared a passionate kiss._

_End Flashback#_

'Pinch your right earlobe, Ruka. Come on!' She tried her best to tranfer the message through telepathy but nothing. Haruka remained chatting with Michelle.

"Kaioh-san! Can you please solve the equation on the board?"

"Hai, Hibari-sensei."

She slugishly dragged her feet to solve the equation. Then a bright Idea struck her. She kept pinching her left earlobe. When she thought she gave enough signals. She turned around, at the corner of her eyes, she saw Haruka... she was writing something on Michelle's notebook as they quietly snickered. She has never seen Haruka so happy. For the first time, in their hidden relationship, Haruka didn't look at Michiru's signals.

* * *

It was four more excruciating hours before Michiru would get a chance to get Haruka - alone. SHe has to sit through lunch, pretending she's not affected by any of this. Haruka and Michelle, eating lunch. The brunette just casually feeding her girlfriend some grapes, strawberries, cheese. She crushed her bottle of evian without even noticing her posse.

"Are you alright Michiru-san?" Her blue haired friend Ami asked her. SHe snapped out of her stupor.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am. Just stressed."

"What ya like strezzin about, Are you strezzin coz you like dunno who you want to go on prom with? Like Mamoru or Seiya?"

Michiru's eyes blinked. She can make Haruka jealous! By trying to talk to these boys, Haruka would definitely get jealous and would start talking to her.

"Well, I am leaning more towards Mamoru-kun, Kimmy-chan..." Michiru confirmed.

Like an empowered click member, Kimmy K started dashing towards where Mamoru and Seiya were seated and whispered something in Mamoru's ear. After a few seconds, Mamoru went over to Michiru's table and asked her - in view of everyone.

"Michiru-san, will you go to Prom with me?" The tall, dark haired, handsome President of Athletics confidently asked Michiru.

The aqua haired beauty glanced around, saw that now, she has Haruka's full attention-

"Yes, Mamoru-kun, I'd be more than happy too." She said with a smile, everyone was clapping and cheering, she had a glimpse of Haruka, but instead of feeling triumphant over her lover, she felt guilt as she witnessed Haruka's pain. Michelle's green eyes met Michiru's blues eyes - and at that moment. she saw Michelle comforting Haruka. She also managed to get her thoughts across to Michiru.

'I am going to take Haruka for myself.' Michelle thought to herself, secretly wishing Michiru could hear her thoughts. That was when she gave Haruka a light tap on her shoulder. Haruka's back slowly turned from her she saw a small gesture that made her smile, Haruka pinched her right earlobe.

'I love you too Haruka'

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

Haruka was sitting on Michelle's couch while they cross examine Xena's lesbian content. Michelle's head was on her lap. They argued about wether or not, it is the only way anyone can show "Lesbianism" in a decade that is not accepting anything other than the norm.

"That is not gay enough, Gabby could've kissed her, but instead they just sleep and use each other like pillows. No kiss? No lesbianism." Haruka stated.

"Well you see, if they did that during that time, there would be NO SHOW! So it is subtle, but there is lesbianism." The brunetter confidently stated.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Your phone's ringing..." Michelle stated. "It has been ringing for a while now." She trailed off. Haruka looked at the caller ID and sighed. "Its Kaioh-san, isn't it?" Haruka's eyes went wide.

"H-how did you know?" The baffled blonde said.

"Its subtle, but its there, Haruka..."

"I... I just, its hard being with her. No one can know were together. No one. Its seriously taking its toll on me." Haruka pointed at her broken arm - "This? This is from when I fell from the ledge of her window to the dumpbin. I had to fucking hide their because her folks showed up. She saw me fall, yet she did nothing! She was busy trying not to blow our cover. Its priority numero UNO!" Haruka finally got it out of her chest. Michelle felt so sorry for Haruka that she gave her a hug, she also managed to cop a feel of Haruka's athletic body.

"Look, just talk to her, get it out of your system. Off your chest. You can't be the only one carrying the weight of this relationship because she's too busy keeping up appearances. Do you understand? Give her an ultimatum" She shook Haruka's shoulders.

"But- but what if she rejects me? What if she chooses to end it? Do you know how hurt I will be? What if-hmmmmmffffmmph"

Before Haruka could finish her say, Michelld grabbed her collar and pulled her down for a deep passionate kiss.

"I am here. If she quits you, I would gladly have you. I won't keep you in the dark. I would show everyone that you are mine and I am yours. Do you understand?" Haruka looked at her shocked.

"Michelle... I... I'm inlove with Michiru and I-" She was silenced by Michelle, the brunette pressed her finger on the blonde's lips.

"Shhhhh. I just want you to know. What it would be like if Michiru throws you out of her life, I would keep you in mine. That is all. Now go!" She playfully slapped Haruka's bum, shooing her away.

The blonde reached for her phone and dialled Michiru's number. She waved goodbye and smiled at Michelle.

"Hello? Yeah. I'm on my way."

Michelle watched as the object of her affection disappeared into the night and into someone else's arm. She could only sigh.

* * *

Haruka idly made her way to Michiru's unit. She knocked. Nobody answered. She knocked again.

"Michi!" She knocked once more.

Finally Michiru managed to open the door, revealing what she has been doing for Haruka. Haruka looked at the table and it was full of food, that Michiru, seem to have made herself.

"What is all this?" The blonde asked with a smile.

"I made it for you, to make up for this morning... I am so sorry I wasn't able to treat your wound. I am glad you managed to go to a clinic to have it plastered though." She gave Haruka a quick peck on the cheek while Haruka taste tests the chocolate frosting.

"I didn't go to the clinic, Michelle fixed it for me." Michiru dropped her tray and Haruka turned around to help her but before she could pick anything up- SLAP! "Ouch! What is your problem?"

"You have been hanging around that Michelle to make me jealous! This is petty!" She crossed her arms.

" I am not, she's my only friend in school who accepts me for who I am! What, I'm not allowed to have a friend? What about you, going to the prom with Mamoru without consulting me!" Michiru was taken aback, she knew she was in the wrong but she's not used to just giving in and besides, Haruka always lets her win anyways... usually.

"You know, I can't let anyone know that I am a big flaming lesbian! It would ruin me!" She yelled back at the blonde.

"How? How on earth would it ruin you? How would it ruin your reputation by telling people that you are inlove with me?"

"Because I can't help the way I am. Its not right! Its disgusting!" The room fell quiet. Haruka blinked a few times, before letting what just transpired slowly sink in.

"Uhm... wow... I can't do this anymore Michiru... its destroying who I am as a person." Haruka said, using one of the chairs for support. She could collapse from sadness at the very moment, but she needs to pull every amount of strength she has to make this situation right. Michiru went to Haruka's side to give her a loose hug, her head on Haruka's upper arm.

"I didn't mean what I said, I love you, you know that. You mean everything to me." Haruka rested hear head on top of Michiru's trying her best to fight back her own tears.

"No. Not everything. I mean nothing to you Michiru. I would tell the world how much you mean to me, because you mean EVERYTHING. I mean nothing but a piece of entertainment to you. Someone you can fuck when you get lonely, because you can't fuck a man. You're not attracted to men. You're a lesbian. Yet you still choose to play straight. If you want to be true to yourself and set me free from this torture-" Michiru stopped Haruka's sentence, she couldn't take any more.

"Torture? I didn't hear you complaining 3 years ago, we were happy 3 years ago, you knew this was what It would mean to be in a relationship with me. You knew what you were getting yourself into!" Michiru raised her voice, her breathing heavy, her heart beats fast.

"I didn't think it would be this painful. I'm inlove with you and its starting to hurt. It hurts because you're ashamed of me. It hurts because you're ashamed of us." Haruka's head was down, and for the first time in their relationship. The blonde cried. Michiru didn't know what to do. She's breaking Haruka's heart. If Haruka stays with her, she will be breaking it on a daily basis.

"If..." She thought about it, against it and for it first. "If you can't take it anymore, if its too much for you to bear... maybe we should end it." The aqua haired beauty regretfully stated. Haruka laughed through her tears.

"Just like that eh?" She looked at Michiru with anger. She inched closer to Michiru. Their faces centimeters away from each other. "Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave you." Haruka looked Michiru's blue eyes. Michiru didn't say anything. Haruka pushed her to the wall to corner her. Her arms blocking Michiru escaping.

"Tell me you never loved me." She demanded of Michiru. Pressing her onto the wall some more, her athletic body crushing Michiru's svelte figure. Michiru was getting tired of Haruka's antics as it was getting much to physical for her taste.

"I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Haruka was shocked she immediately let Michiru go but before she could gather her thoughts Michiru kissed her. She looked at Michiru's closed eyes. 'I'm just someone she toys with' that was her last thought before she picked Michiru's legs up and wrapped it around her waist. She took her to the bed where they proceed with their carnal pleasure-filled activities.

Saturday. A time to be alone with the blonde. As scheduled. As planned. As routinary.

Her eye lashes fluttered as her room was suddenly lit by the sun, the blinds have been opened to let the sunlight in. Her blue eyes still adjusting to her room. She reached for the person beside her, the spot was empty.

"Ruka?" She walked around in her unit some more. She finally accepted the fact that Haruka left. 'Maybe, she's still mad at me. She madle love to me so good last night though. Different. But really good." She bit her lip, remembering every position, dirty talk, everything Haruka.

She went back to her bedroom and noticed one small thing - it made her heart sink. It was a photo of her younger self, from 3 years ago, Haruka took it from her wallet then.

_Flashback#_

_Haruka was going through Michiru's wallet which got Michiru amused._

_"You know, if you need money, I am rich. Just ask and you shall recieve" She winked at the blonde._

_"Aha. This!" Haruka proudly beamed at her, it was her school photo. "This is mine now, so everytime I miss you, I get to look at this and miss you a lot still." Michiru laughed. Haruka seductively crawled to her. "You want a photo of me?" Michiru negated. "Its much to risky, Ruka, you know that. I will just store it here." Michiru pointed at her head, but she was still rewarded with Haruka's sad smile._

_"Hey... Hey... One day, you and I will have an album full of our pictures together. Ok." The blonde instantly cheered up._

_End of Flashback#_

It has been 3 years and they still don't have a single photo as a couple. Michiru bit her lower lip trying to fight back her tears. But she couldn't. She grabbed her phone to dial Haruka's number. No Service. Voice mail. She tried for about an hour to get a hold of Haruka. No service. Voice Mail. She can't even leave a voice mail, she's scared Haruka might reveal it to someone.

"I'm sorry Ruka, please, pick up. I'm sorry." She bit her nails as she panicked. She was in pain and imploding. She could just go to Haruka's house but she will risk being seen with her. The same mind-set that pushed the love of her life away.

* * *

**And that's about it for now. Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long... far too long. Anyways, have a lovely day. xx**


	3. Two Girls, One Blonde

**I will try my best to update my fics as often as I can, I am so sorry for leaving it this long. Thank you for all the PM's - it made me realise that I have to finish what I started :) I had many a cup of coffees and icky icky cigarettes to try and accomplish everything I'm writing. SO Without further ado... Leggo!**

**DISCLAIMER: NAOKO TAKEUCHI Owns BSSM Characters I OWN OC's haha**

* * *

"I'm sorry Ruka, please, pick up. I'm sorry." She bit her nails as she panicked. She was in pain and imploding. She could just go to Haruka's house but she will risk being seen with her. The same mind-set that pushed the love of her life away.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Michiru sniffled between sobs. She collected herself. Making sure she composes herself before swinging the door open. Lo and behold, she was greeted by the blonde. She immediately flung her arms on the blonde's neck, her head in the nook of Haruka's neck.

"Ruka!" She lightly sobbed, Haruka was shocked, she didn't know what was going on. She stroked Michiru's hair trying to calm her down.

"H-hey, what's the matter?" The blonde said, gently rocking Michiru in the embrace. She slowly got out of the embrace and motioned to come in, she closed the front door in the process. "I forgot your photo, on the bed, I think. I was looking at it all night and then - hmmmpf" The smaller girl, happy about what she heard, gave Haruka a very loving kiss.

"I love you Haruka and I don't want to lose you." Haruka had to blink a few times as a smile slowly crept its way to her face.

But Apparently, Michiru had more surprises for her. Michiru dug her hands in Haruka's pocket, fishing for her mobile phone. After a few seconds of searching in the galaxy that is Haruka's pockets, she found the blonde's IPhone.

"What're you doing?" Haruka asked, curiosity getting to her.

Michiru suddenly went to the Camera app, using the front Camera she gave Haruka a peck on the cheek and snapped a photo. She looked at Haruka's green eyes and she could see confusion and happiness on the blonde's eyes. She cupped the blonde's cheeks forcing the blonde to look at her.

"I know its not much. But, one day, we wouldn't have to hide Ruka. I promise." Haruka just smiled, that was all she needed to hear, just a moment of calmness and honesty with the one she loves. But fate always has a funny way of ruining it.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

The looked at each other bewildered. Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand and gave her a kiss before giving the blonde a signal to go hide outside the window again. Haruka just rolled her eyes but Michiru pleaded with her, she unwillingly climbed out of the window and quite literally chilled on the ledge.

"Michiru-sama, its me, Ami-san! You're parents sent me!" The blue haired maid called out from outside Michiru's unit.

Michiru opened the door and gave her maid the biggest hug. "Oh My God! Ami-san! Why did they send you here?"

"To stay with you." Ami smiled but much to Michiru's dismay she would have an extra hard time trying to squeeze Haruka into her schedule. "I take it you're not that happy?" Ami asked.

"I-its not that! I was just caught by surprise." Michiru forced a smile.

* * *

The blonde walking towards a familiar destination, sulking and lazily dragging her feet. She should still be with the one she has scheduled herself to be with all these years, but as per usual certain lines that have been drawn in order to make the relationship possible still remains a line not to cross. She stretched her neck to look around, her friend should be here soon. However, if she isn't, the ocean is a good company. She slumped on the sand, her shoes on her other hand, carefully placing them right next to her. She could hear footsteps and before she knew it, there was a can dangling in front of her face.

"Dr. Pepper?" He brunette friend asked. She reached out for it, opening the canned beverage.

"Thanks. I could really use a friend today. This rollercoaster ride is seriously taking its toll on me."

"A friend hmm? So I take it, its still a continuous rollercoaster ride?" She searched green eyes for answers. She had hoped that someone as intriguing as the blonde would have left the stingy upper class being and had actually given her offer a consideration, but if a friend is what she needs, that is what she will be.

"Mish, you know how I feel about these things and you're my only real friend in this weird era of hormones, make-up, jocks and losing-your-virginity race." They both shared a laugh, although her heart leapt at her new nick name she was given.

"In short, highschool, a wild opressed jungle it is, my friend. But from the looks of it, you don't need questions and answers."

The blonde looked at her friend, intrigued by the proposal. Taking one sip from her Dr. Pepper, she raised her can for a toast.

"What exactly, do I need then?"

"A distraction."

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Speaking of which. The witch beckons." Haruka laughed before fishing out her mobile brunette could only roll her eyes and take a sip of her cola.

"Hello?"

"Rukaaaaaaa!" The brunette raised her eyebrows upon hearing the screechy sound of someone's voice.

"Hime-chan?"

"I am bored..."

Haruka covered the speakers on her phone, giving her friend a glance with a very apologetic look. "Hey, my sister's bored. Wanna baby-sit with me?" Michelle nodded ecstaticly.

"Alright Hotaru-san, I'm on my way home with a friend."

"She you're girlfriend?" Michelle could only giggle.

"Uh..n-no!"

"But she's a girl?"  
"Uhuh."

"So she is."

"No! I'm on my way Ja-ne!" She hung up on the girl.

"I bet she's as adorable as you are." Michelle looked at her with amusement and longing.

* * *

Michiru was shopping with her Ami-san when she spotted the all familiar blonde with her company. Her eyes turned into tiny slits and fists clenched. There she was, her blonde lover, with a kid and Michelle - looking like a young modern family. Laughing as they swing the smaller girl up in the air. When the little girl's feet landed on the ground, she ran, pretending to be a super hero and you see that wretched brunette cling to your Haruka.

"Are you alright, Michiru-sama?" It was only then that your train of thought was interrupted. Not noticing that your maid has just followed your gaze.

"I see." She murmured to herself and you snap your head back to reality.

"You see what?" Your voice steady, cold and stern.

"N-nothing."

You pick up your hand bag and frantically searched for your second phone. When you found it, you leaped into a victorious stance.

(Text to : What are you doing? I just saw you with her.)

It was a threat and she knows, with that warning Haruka would panick and abandon her current date. She saw Haruka pause and reach for her phone in her pocket. Michelle was busy playing with the child. She also saw the blonde scratch her head, searching her surroundings but just shrugged. She went on with Michelle and eventually disappear from Michiru's view.

'Why you little bastard!' Michiru couldn't believe that Haruka just shrugged it off, it was no sooner than that that she demanded to go home, shocking Ami with her sudden outburst.

* * *

"I had so mussshhh fun!" Hotaru started punching the air Karate-style. Haruka and Michelle giggling in the background. The little ran towards them and hugged Michelle's leg, "I'm so happy you're Ruka's girlfriend!" Haruka and Michelle blushed.

"Uh... she's not Hime-chan." Haruka didn't anticipate the death glare she received from her little sister.

"WHY NOT?" The little girl shrieked at her.

"Yeah, _Ruka_, why not?" she emphasised the blonde's nickname, laughing the whole time. Happy with her new ally.

"HEY! Why are you guys ganging up on me?" She was bewildered, she wasn't really prepared for these sort of interrogation.

"Losing your touch Haruka-chan? Can't argue with a little girl and a pretty woman?" Everyone else looked at woman who just came in, holding what seems to be take-away food.

"Not you too!" All three of them just snickered. "Ah, by the way, Auntie, this is Michelle Evans. Michelle, my aunt Setsuna Meioh."

Michelle bowed. "Its nice to meet you, Meioh-san."

"The pleasure is mine. We never have such pretty guests here." She was rewarded with an honest smile. "You should stay for supper."

"Only if Ruka agrees." Michelle winked at the blushing blonde.

"W-why wouldn't I agree, you're my friend." She looked at the opposite direction while Setsuna laughed.

"Yeah, you should bring your girlfriend here more often Ruka! I like her, she's not a tomboy like you!" Hotaru ran towards Michelle making sure she locked the taller girl's legs in a very possessive embrace. This caused more laughter to erupt in the room.

"Kawaii, Hotaru-chan!" Michelled ruffled some of Hotaru's black mop before giving the blonde a loving glance. Haruka was simply perfect. Good looking, sexy, smart and from the looks of it- A golden heart.

Haruka had a humble home. It wasn't at all small neither was it in a poor area, it was modest to say the least. After the delightful introductions they were led by the lady of the house towards the dining room. Michelle was getting used to their Japanese customs, she knelt in front of the table no more taller than her knees. She made sure she took the spot with easier access to the blonde.

'I know its wrong to steal someone else's partner but its not like they are officially together. Not to the world at least.' She bit her lip, she was never one for malicious intent but there was just something extraordinary about the blonde next to her. She blushed when she felt Haruka gently squeezing her hand.

"You alright?" Those green eyes showed genuine concern.

"Ah... yes! Yes!" She looked away for a second, feeling a bit disappointed when Haruka took her hand off hers, she just stared at the taller girl for the duration of dinner. Learning more and more about her just amplified her already growing feelings towards her. In that moment, she decided, she will take her away from the hands of little Miss Perfect, Michiru Kaioh.

* * *

It was past midnight when Haruka went home. She thought it would be best to take Michelle home, ever the gentleman, thinking that it was too dangerous for pretty girls to walk home alone, even if it was just a few blocks away from her own. She mused at the events, wondering why the brunette was extra-affectionate this evening. Not that she minds, no one has been as open to her actions towards the blonde other than Michelle. It was as if, she could offer her the sense of stability and truth that Haruka can't find in the woman she loves. She shook her head before she thinks any more of it. She doesn't like the idea of cheating, with a cough and a sigh, she went to her bed room.

She threw herself on her bed. Sprawling limbs from one end to the other then reminding herself of the existence of a mobile phone, more so, her mobile phone. Her eyes grew wide at the realization, never has she ever pushed Michiru back as a priority, today she has and after a rather angry text earlier, the aquanette might be fuming now. She jolted, nearly tripping, she went to her back-pack and rummaged through it finally finding her mobile phone. Closing one eye in fear, she unlocks it to finds 22 Fear-eliciting text messages and 10 missed calls. She bit the insides of her cheek. With slumped shoulders and another sigh, she headed towards the edge of her bed to sit down. If she's going to scroll down on Michiru's angry messages and listen to yell-infused voice mails then physical comfort should at least be paramount. 'Here we go.' She thought to herself as she inspected text messages first.

_Michiru's Text Messages:_

_11:48PM: Where are you? Why aren't you answering my calls and not responding to any of my messages?!_

_11:15PM: I swear to God, if you're with that girl, I'd rip your balls off! I wish you had one because I heard that's really painful!_

_10:59PM: Have you had your dinner? I didn't want to eat so I only had soup..._

_10:32PM: Haruka?_

_10:05PM: Hey! Are you mad at me? I didn't know Ami was coming. I didn't know my parents were sending her. So you shouldn't be mad at me, please Ruka... :(_

Before she could finish going through all her messages her phone vibrated again. She checked who it was, it was from two people.

_Michelle Evans, 12:31AM: I really like you Haruka Tenoh xx... good night._

_Michi Koi, 12:30AM: I love you Ruka. Good night! Muah! xoxo_

She has never been so confused her whole life. On one hand she was offered security on the other hand... what, exactly, with a sigh, she went to reply to Michiru's message.

"I love you, good night. xoxo" She sent the message, she accidentally pressed the button twice then deciding it was enough for now, since sleep is slowly taking over. She clicked the lock button on her mobile phone.

She rubbed her eyes with one hand as she yawned. She allowed herself to fall on her backside on the bed once more. She forgot to send Michelle a reply she quickly went to her inbox to find the entry and was confused to see a replied to icon right next to it.

'Masaka! No! No! No!'

On Haruka's Sent Messages were two identical replies.

_Michi Koi, 12:32AM: I love you, good night. xoxo_

_Michelle Evans, 12:32AM: I love you, good night xoxo_

Two happy girls for the night. One would be heart-broken tomorrow. The blonde has a decision to make. She has always been bad at confessions and explaining.

Whatever will she do?

Looking at her phone once more. She got out of the messages section and immediately scrolled through her gallery. She scrolled down once more up until she reached the last entry. She immediately clicked on it and waited for it to zoom and scale on full image. There she saw her reward after 3 long years.

A photo of her and Michiru. Michiru giving her a peck on her cheek with a smile curving on the side of her lip, her blue eyes were focused on the phone's camera lens. Beautiful as always, while she looks like a dumbstruck blonde. She smiled to herself knowing that this was a big step for Michiru but then there was this nagging thought at the back of her head...

_ I really like you Haruka Tenoh xx... good night_

With a grunt that ended up sounding like a growl, she grabbed her pillow and slammed it on her face. Tomorrow would be a difficult day. Sunday Morning, oh what a joy!

* * *

**That is it for now. Whew! I managed to juggle 6 stories, can you believe it? internet high-five everyone! I hope you liked the update and as usual, reviews are highly motivating. So please motivate me and nourish my ego or help me be a better writer with constructive criticism. Ja ne!**

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS:**

**kaila09100 : Hey its you again :) I've updated now, hope you like it!**

**pewpewmew: Aww I hope you're not in a bad position like Haruka... that would suck. Anyways, yeah lets have Michiru chase her all over the place ne?**

**arghallthenamesaretaken: I am truly sorry to hear that. I hope you had a happy ending with your situation or at least come out strong after the heartache.**

**Guest: I used google translate for this, so pardon the grammar :)) ****Gracias por el apoyo continuo. Estoy feliz de tener aún ávidos lectores como tú. Significa mucho para mí, espero que lo sepas. Espero les haya gustado la actualización también. ****Mucho amor!**

**Kiriha: I am so sorry, I have no excuses haha. Michiru will run around chasing her, I promise. Oooh and both stories have been updated. Thank you so much for reading! I mean it!**

**Jay : Thank you muchly. I hope you enjoyed the update. :)**

**Vientocortante : Hey, I hope I didn't make you wait too long. I don't want to rush stories anymore so I keep probing and probing til I am satisfied. I hope you still love this chapter. Thank you for reading!**

**Alex: Thank you for reading. Yeah, this happens in real life though, which is a sad thing.**

**Angelsheart85: The Xena part actually happened to me recently via skype so I thought it would be interesting to incorporate it with the story, I was arguing with a friend lol and thank you for still reading the story.**

**ayeen-kun: I hope I didn't make you wait too long this time around. :) Much love for staying interested with this fic. I am grateful!**


End file.
